Mortality and Acension
by Animus Decretum
Summary: So what happens whena wizard is thrown into a muggle conspiracy that with determain the fate of the planet AND finds out he has Psy abilitys? Sorry about the long intermision. I have not forgotten I promise.
1. Foul Play

The great hall was expansive. That was the first thing Hanson notice upon entering the castle ruins. He also took notice of the head table, currently empty, but soon he knew the elusive Staff and students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would return for end of term feast in a few hours. So he waited patiently. No one knew of the muggle's presence just yet. He knew that it was going to be challenging to observe the Wizards and Witches unnoticed. So he waited in the shadows. _Poor blokes _he thought, running his hand through his blonde slicked back hair. _Your magic is powerful but you have yet to understand true power . _

Straightening his suit a bit he listened for any sound of foot steps. When he heard none he started to ponder his previous discussions with Professor Grienko from Russia. Professor Victor Grienko was a brilliant student in St. Petersburg taught under the legendary Pavlov. _For years the Russians and the British have been testing and perfecting the..._ Hanson's thoughts were interrupted by the faint sound of foot steps. He slipped deeper into the shadows and waited. His heart skipped a beat _There he is, the boy who lived._

Harry Potter stumbled into the Great Hall with his hand clapped tightly on his scar. "You okay mate?" Ron Weasley asked his friend worriedly. Harry only nodded as the pain ebbed away and preceded at his usual smooth pace towards the Gryffindor table. Ron was not convinced. "Your scar has been burning since you woke up. Are you sure your alright?" Harry was about to assure Ron that he was when something caught his. A slight movement in the shadows near the hour glasses. "What you looking at mate?" Ron looked, if possible, more worried. "Nothing. I thought I saw something. Lets get going. we're going to be late." Harry replied tearing his eyes from the area hidden in shadow.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked suddenly a minuet later. Ron just shrugged and nodded towards the direction from whence they had just come, and sure enough there was Hermione Granger talking animatedly with Professor Barrin. Barrin had arrived to temporally replace Professor Snape until his return. Where he had gone was anyone's guess. Not many people missed him all that much. Ron was almost ecstatic when Barrin showed up to teach potions instead of Snape. Barrin, unlike Snape, was friendly and helpful. Though kind, Barrin did not shy away from enforcing the rules. Barrin was almost instantaneously liked or despised depending on the house. Malfoy was irate to learn his days of anarchy were over for him and his house.

Hermione joined Harry and Ron, Barrin nodded his goodbye and proceeded towards the head table. The hall fell silent as Headmaster Dumbledore stood for end of year announcements. "Before we begin our excellent feast, I must first announce that Professor Severus Snape has yet to return to Hogwarts and I cannot say as to his whereabouts." the elderly Headmaster said with more than a touch of concern. Harry reckoned that most of the great hall including himself was not too worried for the surly Professor. "Now I do not want to keep you from the wonderful feast", said Dumbledore, " so tuck in." And suddenly food appeared before them. "Finally!" exclaimed Ron, as he started on his dinner.

Hanson easily disappeared into the night without detection. He began his walk toward the Wizard a way down near the boat house. As soon as he was out of the magical aura, the school once again looked like castle ruins to the muggle eye. Cornelius Fudge waited until Hanson was directly in front of him.

"How soon can you take the boy?" The former Minister of Magic asked. Hanson responded with a question of his own. "How soon until Potter is out of the school's protective enchantments?" "The Hogwarts students will be headed home by train tomorrow mourning. When can you take the boy to the States?" came Cornelius' response which was swift and dripping with impatience. "I'm thinking my window will be before Potter boards the Hogwarts Express." Hanson replied, and then added bitterly, "If I can figure out a way to separate him from his two friends. Then perhaps I can get him into Osiris Facility by no later than Tuesday." "Exactly what research will you be doing on him? The Wizarding World will not be pleased to find out that dangerous experiments were being performed on _any_ human." Fudge said cautiously. "Only minor experiments will be performed as Potter already is known to possess the power. Though he does not recognized it, yet, for what it truly is." Hanson assured him.

With a crack Cornelius disappeared, leaving Hanson alone to contemplate his situation.


	2. The Void

"I am not too keen on going back to the Dursley's for a whole summer." Harry said gloomily as he, Ron and Hermione walked to the train. "I can ask mum if you could come to the Burrow for the summer." Ron suggested. "Yeah, and in the mean time the Dursley's will have found a way to make my life more miserable," Harry said bitterly " thanks for the offer, anyway."

Harry would have not known to watch his back if it hadn't been for the warning Professor Trelawney's had given him right before breakfast. _Beware of hidden enemies._ Harry could not forget this morbid warning. He also could not forget the Professor's face as she delivered the message. Complete terror, that was the only phrase for it. He shuddered at the memory. He yet to tell Ron and Hermione of this impending danger, _I don't want to get them involved with anymore of my problems. They could get hurt, or worse. _He did not really want to imagine what could be worse except, of course, death. His musings where cut short the commotion over by the train.

Their was a loud shout, "Expelliarmus!" And there was a flash of crimson light. When they got there, Professor Snape was holding back a American Special Forces soldier with his wand at the man's temple, the soldier's tranquillizer gun was lying ten feet away. Dumbledore walked calmly over and said to Snape, "Let go of him, Severus." Snape did as he as told released the soldier, he still had his wand at the back of the soldier as the man stood. "Who sent you?" Albus Dumbledore asked still looking very calm. "That information is classified." the soldier said simply. "How did you find Hogwarts?" The Headmaster pressed. "That information is also classified." came the reply. "Severus, his memory and transport him to London." Dumbledore said, "We are not going to be able get the information from him." "But, Headmaster, now is are chance. We need to _know_..." Snape started. "He does not know the details we need and frankly we do not have enough evidence to make assumptions." The Headmaster replied. Snape nodded his understanding and took the soldier roughly by the arm and stalked of his wand pointed, once again, at the man's temple.

"Well, Snape's back." Ron said with a shrug. Dumbledore turned to the thoroughly startled students. "Despite this unfortunate delay, would you please proceed to board the train." Dumbledore ordered, still looking very calm. "What do you think that was about?" Hermione asked worriedly. "How could a muggle get into the school grounds?" Harry and Ron could not answer. They found a compartment in the back. For the whole trip back to the muggle world, Harry, Ron and Hermione could only discuss what they had just witnessed.

Hanson paced his office. _I wont get another chance until Potter's last year at the wizard school._ His phone rang, he ignored it and continued to pace. On the fifth ring he picked up. "Go ahead." he answered simply. " I see. Well, we will have to get the dark wizard out of the way now, wont we." Hanson said curtly. And placed the phone roughly on its receiver. He sat down at his desk and massaged his temples before formulating his next plan. He most certainly send more than one officer next time, _If there is a next time_ Hanson thought bitterly. He would have to wait, like the patient viper, he would wait.

Harry walked to the front door of 4 in a dazed state. _This will be a long summer._ Harry thought to him self. "Hurry up!" Uncle Vernon said trying to keep his voice at a whisper, but he failed miserably. Harry picked up his pace and started towards the stairwell when Uncle Vernon stopped him with his big, beefy hand. "You think you can sneak your trunk up to your room without us noticing. Ha! Well, think again." Uncle Vernon spat, "That thing is going in the cupboard." Uncle Vernon said pointing to the trunk Harry was carrying. Harry only groaned and obliged him. He then took Hedwig up to his room and with a sigh he sat on his bed. _This is going to be a very long summer indeed._

_one week later_

Harry had gotten the letter not a day too soon. Ron had sent a invitation to stay at the Burrow (they would have gone to the Black Manor, but since Voldemort had once again fled into hiding it was safe to go to Ron's.) Hermione thought this was far too dangerous, but her fears were put to rest when Dumbledore assured them that they would be protected at the Burrow. So Harry started packing vigorously and waited in the Dursley's living room for the arrival of Mr Weasely. "We shall never see you after your final year at that Freak school, Am I right?" Uncle Vernon spat angrily. "I sure hope not." Harry said scathingly.

Harry was surprised to find out that Barrin was to be his escort to the Burrow. For the duration of the trip Harry was became acquainted with Barrin. For example; Barrin was a scribe before coming to substitute for Professor Snape. He also knew James and told Harry stories of their time at Hogwarts, Harry listened happily. Harry was beginning to really like Barrin. He realized why Hermione liked him. Harry was still in an animate conversation with Barrin when they entered the Burrow. " Well, I guess this is goodbye young Harry." Barrin said softly, "It has been a pleasure meeting you." He bid the Weasely family farewell and without another word disappeared. Harry's grief was finally finding solace in Sirius's death. Barrin had helped fill that void.

"you okay, mate?" Ron asked. "Yeah." was Harry's reply, "just tired." "Lets go to bed, Harry. Long day tomorrow." "Why? what's happening tomorrow?" Harry asked, puzzled as to the fact that September 1st was still along ways away. "Dad has to take us to the Ministry of Magic office." Ron said with a yawn, "something to do with that soldier Professor Snape caught. The soldier apparently was sent after you." Harry suddenly remembered what Trelawney had said "'_Beware of hidden enemies.'"_ Harry shuddered once more.


	3. Second Sight

July melted into August and the start of Harry's seventh year was set to begin. However, Dumbledore had forwarded a letter from the new Minister of Magic a week into August.

Five pages easily summed up to simply state that the Minister requested Harry at the Ministry of Magic office on August 13th at 6am. Harry read the letter to Ron and Hermione. "6am! Blimey!", exclaimed Ron, "Can't they make it a bit later?" Hermione glared at Ron. "Harry, did Dumbledore send a note with this letter?" she asked suddenly. Harry checked the envelope again and found it was empty. "No. He didn't." Harry sighed. "It has the Hogwarts seal though." Ron observed, pointing to the Hogwarts crest stamped into red wax. "You'd think Dumbledore would give some sort of explanation like why did the Minister send it to him and not directly to you?" Hermione stated, clearly puzzled. _Yes_, Harry thought, _Why didn't the Minister use an official Ministry owl? _It was then that Harry realized that today was the 10th. The Ministry would give more than a few days notice, right? The darkening sky rumbled with distant thunder, its sound ringing ominously in the awkward silence.

Six Months later...

His eyes were closed still heavy with sleep. His head throbbed with pain and he became aware of other aches. He could feel that he was moving and tried to open his eyes. The light was too bright and burned through his numb mind. Why couldn't he remember his own name. Closing his eyes again he then became aware of voices. But he was unable to make out what they were saying. He opened his eyes again and could make out the ceiling once his eyes adjusted. He was indeed moving as he concluded as he observed the florescent lights beginning and ending, beginning and ending. He closed his eyes and tried to decipher what the voices were saying, but his throbbing head made it difficult. He opened his eyes again blinking away the last bit of drowsiness. "He has just come over from Penfield." Stated a male voice. The voice lacked any sort of accent and so he simply concluded that he was an American. "He is going to be moved here?" asked another male voice, also American. _Penfield, that's an asylum_ He thought to himself. "He is a psycho killer." voice one stated. "Sweet, what he do?" asked the second. "That's classified, apparently. But he was ordered to be placed in the high security isolation ward here." responded the first. He, the supposed psycho killer that they spoke of, began to feel more awake and opened his eyes once more, "You think he can hear us?" the first voice asked in fearfully. A face appeared over him and frowned. "Doctor, tranquillize him." He felt the distinct prick of a needle in his right forearm and looked over at the doctor the first man spoke to. The doctor was a surgeon with both mouth and nose hidden by a surgical mask, his gloves and apron where covered in blood as if he had just finished an autopsy. His head lolled back and the scene before him faded into blackness.

He awoke once more. He tried to sit up but his wrists were bound to ether side of his stretcher like bed. He sighed and relaxed back down, his body still ached but his headache was thankfully gone. His eyes closed he silently prayed that sweet sleep would return. He couldn't make sense of it all. _If only I could get out of these straps. _He imagined the bindings undoing themselves. At that thought he felt as if his whole body were levitating upward. He heard the distinct clanking as the straps fell away from his wrists. Than he felt himself back on the stretcher. _How? Did I do that?_ Sitting up straight he looked in the mirror opposite him. He first noticed the scar on his forehead. It was shaped like a lightning bolt. That mark was famous he somehow knew. His bright green eyes scanned the rest of his visage. His body was a wreck. Looked down at his left forearm remembering were the doctor drugged him. Tattooed on it was; HP 036.

HP 036 limped over to the grass door. _If I could just reach that switch to open this door._ He thought bitterly to himself. He imagined that he probably could put his fist through the glass and reach the switch but right now he felt unbearably weak.. He thought back to the straps that had held him fast to the stretcher. _Did I undo them with my mind? Could I do the same with this switch? _He focussed all his conscience thoughts on the switch and soon the glass door slide soundlessly open. _What else can I do with this new power._

He limped into a room full of computers. He focussed on the one of the monitors and raised his hand out in front of him. With this he felt the power flow to his hand which now glowed a soft blue. His mind still focussed on the monitor he raised his hand up further and to his surprise the monitor obeyed and rose into the air it too glowing a soft blue. He moved his hand as if pushing it towards the wall. The monitor zoomed into the wall and HP 036 shielded his eyes as the monitor shattered with many sparks of electricity flying every which way. He practised his telekinesis till he was familiar with how it worked. Limping through to the next room which was, thankfully, also empty. The room had six hospital beds all were empty. Hospital equipment placed at each bed. _Strange. All this hospital equipment and no patients. _He made his way to the window and looked down. HP 036 gasped he was at least ten stories up. He continued through the next threshold and stopped. He collapsed on his knees when the pain was just too much. _I can't keep going in this condition._ He steadied himself when on his feet again clutched his head again. A wave of pain and he felt as if his head was cleaved open. A calm set in as he concentrated on his pain. It ebbed away he stumbled to his feet feeling drained. _I suddenly feel better. What else can I do?_ HP 036 got to his feet and walked into the hall and noticed an elevator. _A way out!_ But to his dismay it needed a code to work. He heard voices and silently slipped into the shadows. Luckily he was not seen. HP 036 turned down the dark corridor and found the guards quarters. He walked calmly into this room and found a keycard on one of the desks. _I think I'll just borrow this._ "God, he's out!" yelled a startled voice from behind. Startled himself, HP 036 whirled around to face the speaker. It was one of the technicians. The man was now headed for the corridor where the guards were talking. HP 036 stopped the man at the threshold and pulled him back. "How about instead of going to alert the whole building you answer a few questions." He said calmly to the man. The technician whimpered and bolted to the nearest corner. "Why did he have to escape on _my_ shift?" "Okaay? Or you could just huddle in a corner and whimper." HP 036 said with not quiet the sarcastic tone he was aiming for.

He realized it probably would be a mistake to trust that the technician would stay huddled corner and not tell the guards, but brushed that thought aside and proceeded. Whack! As a night stick came into painful contact with his shoulder and he hit the floor and rolled out of the way as the guard took another swing. HP 036 bolted towards his cell as a thought came to mind. Grinning to himself he went to the furthest corner of the isolation cell. As planned the guards followed and he slipped in-between them and quickly pushed the switch to lock the door. The guards, caught unawares, just stared at HP 036 before.. "Ha ha. Very funny. Now be a good psycho and push the switch again so I can brain you." HP 036 just stared at the man with a grin spread wide across his face which consequently made both guard uneasy. "Now, why would I do that." and with that he turned and walked away. "Now this is just great. I suppose you left your radio at home, moron."

"Who you calling a moron. I suppose we couldn't just use yours."

" I dropped mine in my coffee last week."

" I told you to report it and get a new one."

HP 036 sniggered to himself and proceeded to the elevator. He prided himself in his clever, pacifistic way he dealt with the guards. He walked inside and directed the elevator to the lobby. All at once a fresh wave of agony washed over his whole body. The world began to spin and his vision clouded into blackness.

Author's Note: This is the second and final version of Chapter 3.


End file.
